Я знаю, что вы сделали прошлым летом
|Язык = Английский|Длительность = 100 минут|Оператор = Дэнис Кроссан|Кино = Twentieth Century Fox|Режиссёр = Джим Гиллеспи}}«Я знаю, что вы сделали прошлым летом» (англ. I Know What You Did Last Summer) — американский фильм ужасов. Сюжет Всё произошло 4 июля. Джули, Хелен, Барри и Рэй весело провели вечер на берегу моря. Возвращаясь домой, они сбивают непонятно откуда взявшегося на дороге человека. Решив, что он мёртв, и не желая лишних неприятностей, они сбрасывают тело в море. Проходит год, и становится ясно, что кто-то знает их тайну, ибо непосредственные участники происшествия годичной давности начинают получать странные послания, содержащие надпись Я знаю, что вы сделали прошлым летом. Девушки начинают собственное расследование, желая узнать что-то конкретное о парне, которого сбили. Подозрения падают на их бывшего одноклассника Макса, но вскоре его убивают, и ребята понимают, что им угрожает опасность — тот, кто знает, что они сделали прошлым летом, готов на всё, чтобы отомстить им. Джули прочитала статью в газете и поняла, что год назад она и её друзья сбили человека по имени Дэвид Иган. Она и её подруга Хелен решают навестить родственников Игана. Девушки приезжают к старому дому и знакомятся с сестрой Дэвида Мисси. Она говорит, что до них её навещал человек по имени Билли Блю и что Дэвид любил девушку по имени Сьюзи. Не узнав ничего интересного, Джули и Хелен уезжают. Тем временем было совершено покушение на Барри неким человеком в рыбацком плаще с крюком в руке. Джули предлагает заявить в полицию, но Барри отговаривает её. Хелен приходит поздно домой и идёт на кухню, забыв закрыть за собой дверь, ложится спать. Наутро девушка замечает свои изрезанные волосы и надпись на зеркале «скоро». Узнав об этом, к Хелен приезжают Джули, Барри и Рэй. Джули предполагает, что убийца играет с ними и, что сегодня, 4 июля, он начнёт свою игру по-настоящему. Хелен отправляется на фестиваль «Рыбная королева» и берёт с собой Барри, чтобы он защищал её. Джули наведывается к Мисси, и та рассказывает ей, что Дэвид покончил жизнь самоубийством и показывает предсмертную записку, но Джули отрицает этот факт. Мисси выгоняет её из дома. Хелен присутствует на концерте и смотрит на Барри, который следит за ней с балкона. Через некоторое время появляется Рыбак и убивает Барри. Хелен в ужасе зовёт полицию и говорит, что Барри убили, но никто ей не верит. Тем временем Джули находит статью о Дэвиде, где говорится, что его любимая Сьюзи погибла в автокатастрофе, и что её отец Бенджамин Уиллис не пострадал. Хелен едет с копом в полицейский участок и видит Рыбака со сломанной машиной. Полицейский выходит из машины, чтобы помочь, но Рыбак достает свой крюк и убивает его. Хелен убегает от убийцы и из магазина пытается дозвониться в полицию, но телефон не работает. Девушка продолжает бегство, но Рыбак настигает её и зверски убивает. Джули прибегает к Рею и рассказывает, что они сбили не Игана, а кого-то другого. Рей говорит Джули, чтобы она забиралась в лодку. В этот момент девушка, увидев надпись на посудине «Billy Blue», делает вывод, что Рей тот, кто навещал Мисси, и что он и есть Рыбак и убийца. Джули сбегает от Рея. По дороге она встречает мужчину, к которому обращается с просьбой о помощи. Он предлагает укрыться на его корабле. Зайдя в каюту, Джули увидела фотографии себя и своих друзей. В лодку забирается мужчина и говорит ей, что «подросткам вроде тебя нужно веселиться и сбивать людей». Джули понимает, что перед ней тот, кого она и её друзья сбили год назад — Бен Уиллис. Девушка сбегает от Рыбака и случайно находит мёртвые тела Барри и Хелен. Тем временем Рей пробирается на лодку Рыбака и вступает с ним в схватку. Уиллис выбрасывает Рея с корабля и следует за Джули. Рей пытается забраться обратно на корабль, но Бен Уиллис находит Джули и в тот же момент получает сильный удар краном по лицу. Джули бежит к Рею, но убийца поднимается и хватает девушку. Замахнувшись крюком на Джули, он цепляется им за верёвку, но Рей запускает механизм, и Бена Уиллиса выбрасывает за борт. Джули и Рей спасаются. В финальной картине показано, что Джули в душевой опять находит записку, но уже записку-приглашение на вечеринку в бассейне в субботу днём. В ролях * Белоснежка - Джули Джеймс * Джулия Гарвард - Хелен Шиверс * Фредди Принц-младший - Рэй Бронсон * Райан Филлипп - Барри Кокс * Эльза Присми - Эльза Шиверс * Энн Хеч - Мелисса Иган * Джонни Галаки - Макс * Мьюз Уотсон - Бенджамин Уиллис Слоганы * «Они у него на крючке!» (англ. «He’s got a hook on them…») * «Добро пожаловать в Южный Порт — идиллический маленький городок! Но здесь кроются тайны, которые не хотят оставаться в тени» (англ. «Welcome to South Port, the perfect small town. But beneath the surface, there are secrets that just won’t stay buried.») * «Если ты пытаешься спрятаться от правды, убедись, что она не найдёт тебя!» (англ. «If you’re going to bury the truth, make sure it stays buried.») * «Кто-то знает их тайну. Кто-то знает, что они напуганы. Кто-то знает, что они сделали прошлым летом.» (англ. «Someone knows their secret, someone knows they’re scared, and someone knows what they did last summer.») * «Кто-то готов насадить их на крюк!» (англ. «Someone’s got a hook to wield…») * «Эта тайна погубит их всех!» (англ. «This secret is about to kill them all!») Отзывы Фильм получил положительные отзывы кинокритиков. По данным сайта Rotten Tomatoes, 87 % из 103 критиков положительно оценили фильм, а средняя оценка составляет 8,4 из 10. Из 25 топ-критиков 87 % дали фильму положительную оценку. На сайте Metacritic приведены мнения 22 критиков, их средняя оценка 89 из 100. Категория:Фильм